The Girl Who Lived in a Library
by Noodles90210
Summary: Sakura an orphan, lives her life by herself everyday. Sasuke a cold blooded bastard who has everything he ever wanted, but a family. One night they run into each other will Sakura's secret be told Read and Review No flames please


Sakura PoV

I live in my school library. Literally, my school thinks I live in this one house a few blocks done, but really it's an old lady lives there. After school I go straight to the old lady's mailbox to see if there is anything for me and then I go to work for three hours and jump back through the window for the library and sleep on the floor in the back rooms closet I stashed some blankets and a pillow. However, on this particular night I didn't feel like staying in the library so I started to walk around trying to remember my parents. Today was the anniversary of my parents' tragic death. It has always been my darkest day. I didn't know there was a late basketball practice when I got close to the gym I heard basketball sneakers and a ball going through the hoop. I slipped through the doors without being noticed, when I saw Sasuke walking halls.

Sasuke PoV

I was walking down the hallway, when I suddenly see a person, who I think is a girl running away toward the library. I stealthily follow quickly behind her since needed my backpack anyway from the library. When I got closer I saw her sneak off deep into the library. I grab my backpack and trailed off in the direction I saw the girl curiously. The school is closed so why is the girl here. I got to the end of the shelves and saw a door; I opened it a little and peaked inside.

Gasp! I saw a girl shaking under a few blankets, pillow and a picture laying face down next to her. I stood outside the door unsure whether I should go and talk to her. As I stood there debating with myself and my inner, I heard the most beautiful voice. I whipped my head around heard the girl softly singing to the picture I saw earlier.

When your the best of friends

Having so much fun together

You're not even aware you're such a funny pair

You're the best of friends

Life's a happy game

You can clown around forever

Neither one of sees your natural boundaries

Life's one happy game

If only the world wouldn't get in the way

If only people would just let you play

They're saying your both being fools

You're breaking all the rules

They can't understand

The magic of your wonderland

When your the best of friends

Sharing all the you discover

When these moments have past

We'll let friendships last

Who can't say

There's a way

Oh I hope, I hope it never ends

Cause you're the best of friends

Sakura's PoV

I wish things last but they never do. I really miss you mom and dad. I try really hard to the best that I can in school. Its just so hard working and going to school and trying not to get caught. I know that living in my school library is wrong, but I have nowhere else to go. I get so lonely sometimes being here all by myself and having no friends. The worst is when I get hungry at nigh cause I don't eat anything but lunch and some food I get at work sometimes. Sighing, I placed the picture down on the floor next to me and pulled out my homework.

Sasuke's PoV

I can't believe this is where she lives and she has no parents. She is so beautiful. Wait a second sasuke doesn't like girls, no she just can sing well, what is so special about that. Ouch, I just walked into the bookcase and some books fell on my head. I heard the closet door creak. I walked over and opened the door and I saw no one in there everything that was there was gone, Maybe I am just dreaming and this is a bad nightmare, I am going to wait and see what happens so sasuke sat on the floor pulled out his own homework and waited a few hours to see if the girl comes out. I finally finished my English paper for Kakashi-sensie, so I crept over to the door and slowly opened it again and there she was sleeping peacefully on the floor with tear-stains on her face, I the picture and I picked it up quietly and looked at it. It was a picture of the girl with her parents so she must have been talking to the picture.

"Hey, you-u-u giv give that-t back right... now! Please" she said timidly.

"Who are you and why are you living the in the school library?" I interrogated her.

"It's none of your business so get out of here and leave!" she yelled at me. I watched her start to move and then she moved so fast I could barely process what happened. All I know is that end slammed the door in my face and she managed to punch me in the face and then kicked me out of the closet.

Sigh! Might as well go home, I'll come back tomorrow I told myself. I don't even know why I am bothering with this girl. She is just a girl right.

_No she is a hot girl, who can pack a punch OWwww!!!_

Hey who are YOU!!!!!

_I am your inner and I have been here for a while who just always shut me away who little cold blooded bastard. _

Shut up.

While Sasuke was fighting with himself, little did he know that someone saw his whole episode with Sakura.


End file.
